


Tiny Emerald

by MightyOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyOwl/pseuds/MightyOwl
Summary: The summer following Harry’s fifth year is one of the worst summers he’s ever had. Sure, Voldemort has been defeated for good once and for all, but Harry has no time to celebrate still mourning the death of his godfather Sirius. Not to mention, Albus is still making him stay with the Dursleys where his life is filled with nothing but pain. As Harry’s life spirals out of control, there’s an uncertain light at the end of the tunnel. A mysterious someone, who’ll help pick up the pieces, and put a broken Harry back together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is un beta-ed (did i even spell that right??) so ALL mistakes are solely my own. 
> 
> Uh..this is also my first time writing an actual fan-fic i plan to complete, so please be kind. These first chapters are going to be quite short while I get the hang of things and figure out where I’m going with this. Any comments or suggestions y’all might have will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Lastly, as I continue to write warnings and tags might change, if that is the case, i will leave separate warnings as the top of each chapter.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy, and please please please, don’t be afraid to comment and point out anything I could do different, or any mistakes I’ve made.
> 
> Thank you!!:)

The sun beat down on Harry’s exposed skin mercilessly. His tattered, five-sizes-too-big t-shirt, doing nothing to protect him from the scorching rays. He’d only been out working in the garden for a little over thirty minutes, and already Harry could feel the tightening of his skin as it cooked, promising pain to come over the next few days. Despite the taxing labor of weeding the garden under the unrelenting sun, Harry was the happiest he’d been in weeks.

Already three weeks into July, his aunt and uncle hadn’t let him out of the cupboard since he’d arrived back from Hogwarts. Harry was deathly pale (though soon he’d be as red as a lobster), and he’d lost almost all, if not more, of the weight he’d managed to put on during the school year. _It was no wonder they hardly let him outside,_ he thought with a scoff _, he literally looked like a living skeleton._

Wiping the sweat from his brow with a dirty hand, Harry frowned as he observed the once more pristine garden. He’d really hoped it would’ve taken him longer to finish the yard work, not wanting to return to his cupboard quite so soon.   
  
Ever since first year, Harry had been allowed to stay in his cousin Dudley’s second bedroom. After the events of the past year however, with the defeat of Voldemort and the death of his godfather Sirius, a familiar pang of guilt and longing echoed in his chest at the latter, the Dursleys no longer saw any reason to let him keep such privileges.

Instead, the moment the buggy had pulled into the drive of number 4 Privet Drive, all of Harry’s possessions had been taken from him, everything right down to the clothes on his back, and he himself had been thrown and locked inside the tiny cupboard beneath the stairs. 

He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to stand straight up, only ever being let out to take a quick shower or empty his buckets when Uncle Vernon found the smell emanating from the cupboard to be much too pungent to stand any longer.

Now, reveling in the feeling of sweat dripping down his face and chest, Harry cursed Albus once more for refusing to let him stay at the Burrow with the Weaslys. He was angry, that even now, after defeating the dark lord and saving the wizarding world, he was still being forced to deal with the pain and humiliation staying with the Dursleys always caused him.

Logically, Harry knew why he could’ve stay with the Weaslys. Just because Voldemort was dead, didn’t mean everyone was safe as hordes of death eaters still roamed free. What he didn’t understand, was why he couldn’t stay anywhere else, such as Hogwarts or the Grimmauld Place. A shrill shriek shook Harry from his thoughts, as his horse-look-alike aunt’s voice carried outside.

“Harry!! Harry, get back in here at once!” Harry grimaced at the shrill squawking of his Aunt, hurrying to put the gardening tools away and wipe himself off as best he could, before walking inside.

Inside, the cold air caused him to shiver, fear involuntarily starting to creep its way throughout his entire body. Swallowing, his tongue felt heavy and akward in his mouth, and his throat felt dry. Harry dragged his feet, walking to the kitched as slow as he dared while his hands gree clammy where they were clenched at his sides.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Harry felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he self consciously tugged at his rags. Before him, Aunt Petunia stood, hands on her hips, nose turned upwards as she sneered down at him.

”Sure took you long enough boy,” She hissed vehemently, looking at him as though he were vermin and not her nephew, then again, he supposed he _was_ vermin to the Dursleys.

”S-sorry Aunt P-Petunia,” He stammered, cheeks flushing hotter as he looked at the floor, refusing to make eye contact, lest he embarrass himself further. _Merlin, he was pathetic._

“I am to be going out with Vernon for the evening, and Dudkins will be spending the night at a friend’s. You will not be expected to make dinner tonight, but I do expect the whole house to be cleaned top to bottom by the time we return. We will be back around nine, no later than ten,” Petunia paused, looking down at Harry then,”have you got that?”

Harry swallowed, nodding once before remembering his place,”yes, Aunt Petunia.”

”Good,” she continued, “you are by no means permitted to eat or bathe, and as soon as you are done with your chores, you’re to return to your cupboard.”

Harry’s stomach clenched in sorrow when he heard he wasn’t allowed to eat, Biting his lip, Harry wrung his hands together forcing back the tears that had formed in his eyes. He was painfully hungry all the time now, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been given something to eat. He pushed those thoughts aside however, when he realized Aunt Petunia was looking at him expectantly.

”uh, I’m s-sorry, what did you s-say?” Petunia’s eyes narrowed at Harry as his body once more began to shake.

”I asked you to repeat your chores for the night, boy,” Aunt Petunia all but spat.

”Oh, um, I’m not to make dinner, but to clean the house top to bottom before you and Uncle Vernon return at nine. I’m not to bathe nor eat, but are to return to my cupboard as soon as I am done cleaning.” Harry held his breath before practically bursting into tears when he received a curt nod.

”Very well, you might as well get started,” Petunia prompted him, making a shooing gesture with her hand before abruptly turning her back on him.   
  


He had been dismissed.


	2. Missing

Almost a week later, on the eve of his 16th birthday, Harry awoke to a familiar darkness in mind-numbing pain. He writhed on the cold floor, clutching at his chest as he fought for air gasping, and his stomach churned as fire rushed through his veins.

Over the pounding in his head and beating of his heart, Harry could hear the steady ticking of the grandfather clock that sat in the hall besides his cupboard door. Each ‘tick’ sounded thunderous in his ears.

Harry clenched his teeth in an effort to stay quiet, but to no avail. He sobbed, keening high in the back of his throat. It hurt, everything hurt. A dam had broken somewhere inside of him. No longer caring that he was being too loud and no longer caring that the Dursleys were bound to hear him, Harry wailed.

He scratched at his arms and legs and at his chest, fingers leaving small rivulets of blood in their wake. He felt as though he were being burned alive. He was dying. 

Paralyzed by the pain as he was, Harry could do nothing but sob harder when the cupboard door was slammed open, a large hand reaching into his space to fist at his hair before dragging his small body out.

Harry struggled to open his eyes, barely catching a glimpse of his uncle’s large, lumbering form towering over him, before Vernon proceeded to deliver the first blow, a sharp kick right to his exposed shoulder.

Harry howled as lightning seemed to flow through his right arm, stars dancing before his eyes. Less than a second later, another kick was swiftly delivered straight to his back.

Through the blood rushing through his ears, Harry could just make out his uncle’s voice screaming at him to be quiet, and ‘shut the bloody fuck up’.

And still, the attack on Harry’s already broken body continued uninterrupted. An endless barrage of pain as his uncle pummeled him with fists to the head, and kicks to his legs and chest.

———

Miles away at the burrow, Hermione awoke from her own slumber with a feeling of unease. It was still dark out when reached for her wand to cast _‘tempus’_. Golden numbers flashed in the air, revealing the time to be 11:52. 

A small smile slipped onto her face as she got out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders as she approached the window. 

Thinking of Harry, Hermione tried to ignore the spark of guilt that churned in her gut. She knew how unfair it was that Harry had to be alone on his birthday. It killed her to remember the look on his face when Dumbledore told him he’d have to return to his relatives house for the summer.

_Harry’s eyes, which had for the first time since Sirius’s death shone with something other than sadness, instantly dulled. ‘What do you mean I have to go back?’ He’d asked, sounding so small and helpless as he haunched in on himself._

_Dumbledore gazed at Harry with empathy then, reaching out to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder. ‘Harry son, I hate to do this to you after you’ve done so much for us all, but you must realize that even though Voldemort is gone, many of his followers have still managed to evade capture. Until they’re all caught it isn’t safe for you to stay anywhere else but with your aunt and uncle where the blood wards are still standing. You do understand, don’t you?’_

_Harry sighed, visibly deflating as he answered flatly, ‘I understand.’_

Knowing why Harry couldn’t stay had helped alleviate some of Hermione’s guilt, but it hadn’t gone away completely. Tonight though, Hermione frowned as she thought back on Harry’s behavior towards the Dursleys. Of course, one would expect him to feel disappointed over the fact that he wouldn’t be spending the hols with his friends, but surely the Dursleys couldn’t be that bad, could they?

Casting another _‘tempus’_ , Hermione quickly pushed those thoughts aside watching as the golden numbers changed to read 12:00. She smiled again as she quietly whispered a happy birthday to Harry.

Turning away from the window, she made to get back in bed when her wand suddenly flashed a violent red. It was the spell she’d cast on Harry, only meant to go off if he was in mortal danger.

Heart caught in her throat, Hermione lept into action. Quickly conjuring her Patronus, Hermione rapidly spoke her message to the luminescent otter, watching in fear as it urgently left for the one person she knew could help.

———

Even further away, secluded in the foothills of Ireland, lay Prince Manor and Severus Snape, who, unable to sleep, paced back and forth in his chambers.

Clasping his hands behind his back Severus scowled. Bloody headache both keeping him awake and refusing to let him think. 

Needing fresh air, Severus marched out onto the adjoining balcony overlooking the large gardens. grasping the banister, he took a deep breath and closed his willing his headache to go away. He had no such luck.

Enjoying the serenity of the night, Severus stood for a few more moments before something caught his eye. Some ways away, the silvery form of a Patronus came barreling towards him.

Severus scowled once more, _what in the world could be so urgent at this time of night?_ He got his answer seconds later when the Patronus, came to a stop in from of him. 

Though he didn’t recognize the otter, Severus definitely recognized the voice of one of the smartest young witches of the times. _Hermione Granger._

 _“Professor Snape,”_ the Patronus began _, “I’m so sorry to bother you at this time of night, but I think Harry is in danger!”_ Severus scoffed at that, Harry Potter was _always_ in danger.

The message continued, “ _I placed a monitoring charm on Harry before the Hols, sir, and it’s just gone off.The thing is sir, it’s only supposed to go off if Harry is in mortal danger. I fear for him, sir, and he’s saved your life before. All I ask is that you go check on him, sir. Please, you’re the only one I feel I can truly trust with Harry’s life.”_

As soon as Hermione’s message ended, the Patronus faded from sight.

Taking in the sudden onslaught of information, Severus had half the mind to simply ignore the young witch’s plea. It was summer after all , which meant it was no longer his responsibility to babysit Potter.

Ignoring the worsening of his headache, Severus glared into space as he made his decision. Quickly, he summoned his robes. _This had better be worth it,_ he thought to himself, before abruptly disapparating.

Severus apparated onto the steps of number 4 Privet Drive, just as a small brown buggy pulled into the driveway. Severus frowned, he wasn’t aware muggles typically stayed out this late. Nevertheless, Severus stood patiently waiting as a giant whale of a man struggled to exit the Automobile.

As soon as the man managed to clamber out of the metal death trap, Severus made his presence known. “ Vernon Dursley, I presume?” He raised a dark brow.

The man in question flinched violently, pressing a hand to his chest as he turned to face Severus. Without coming any closer, the man ignored Severus’s question, instead choosing to ask one himself. 

“What the bloody hell do you want?”

Severus’s ever present scowl deepened at the man's lack of manners. Deciding now was not the time to get hung up on such matters he continued, “I’m here to infer about the wellbeing of your nephew, Harry Potter?”

At the name ‘Harry’, the mans face closed off and a hard look settled in his eyes. 

“I’m happy to inform you that there’s nobody of that name here. The little freak ran off at the beginning of the summer and we haven’t seen him since. Now, if you'll please excuse me,” the man spat, lumbering up to the front porch and roughly pushing past Severus, “ your kind aren’t welcome here.”

The man, Severus now knew was in fact Vernon Dursley, had already unlocked the door and was halfway inside before Severus noticed it. A small splotch of what appeared to be dried blood, on the cuffs of his white button up.

Severus felt his own blood run cold, eyes narrowing as he hissed,” is that so?”

Giving no time for a response, Severus surged forwards, his arm shooting out to grab at Vernon’s shirt collar as he quickly cast _‘legilimens’_.


End file.
